The use of self-propelled vessels for carrying a baited fishing line to remote locations has been previously proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,621 (Kent); 4,161,077 (Ciaccio); 5,165,193 (Dankwardt); 3,613,284 (Anderson); 3,911,609 (Baya); and 5,154,016 (Fedora).
Each of said devices suffers from one or more disadvantages. For example, some of such devices do not include any means for remotely controlling the direction of movement of the vessel. Other of such devices do not include any means for automatically or remotely retrieving the fishing line. With some devices the fishing line must be detached from the vessel so that it can be reeled in from shore, or the vessel itself can be reeled in from shore.
Some remote controlled devices are intended to tow a fishing line and lure to a desired location where the line is released from the vessel. The opposite end of the line is held by the fisherman on the shore, for example. Also, some vessel devices utilize a tethering line to control movement of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,409 (Morgan) describes a fishing boat which includes apparatus for operating a jig which can be raised or lowered by a cable. This is not a remote-controlled fishing vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,350 (Bednarz) describes an automatic down rigger control system for raising and lower a trolling line. This is not a description of a remote-controlled fishing vessel.
There has not heretofore been described a remote-controlled fishing vessel which is controlled by a fisherman from shore and which has the combination of features provided by the present invention.